Progesterone receptor (PR) agonists and antagonists, also termed PR modulators, have been described for use in contraception and a variety of other indications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,857 describes compounds that are PR agonists. The genus is characterized by compounds of the formula:

in which T is O, or absent; R1 and R2 are each, independently, hydrogen, alkyl, or substituted alkyl; or R1 and R2 are taken together to form a ring and together contain —CH2(CH2)nCH2—; n is 1 to 5; R3 is hydrogen; R4 is hydrogen or halogen; R5 is hydrogen or alkyl; R6 is hydrogen or alkyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
What are needed are novel PR modulators useful as contraceptives without the requirement for a progestin agonist or estrogen agonist.